


And then everyone

by teinte



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teinte/pseuds/teinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what is Thorfinn's deal anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I never thought I would finish this story and truth be told it wasn't what I originally envisioned at all but I hope it was at least somewhat entertaining! Especially since I probably deviated much too much away from what my requester wanted! Thank you so much to Mona for the encouragement and Poddleduck for requesting fic for this awesome story. Someday I hope to do these characters justice!
> 
> Written for Poddleduck

 

 

His hair was tangled in Thorfinn's hands, the feel of it almost cutting between his fingers. Thorfinn brushed his knuckles against the other boy's permanently flushed cheek, hand trailing down to his mouth until he could slip his thumb in. The boy bit down hard and Thorfinn winced.

"That hurt, you fucking brat."

Canute scowled at him and spat out, "Your nails are dirty, you swine."

Thorfinn lowered his upper body enough so that he could lick a line up from Canute's collarbone to his neck, letting his teeth scrape the soft skin as he bit down hard enough to draw blood. Thorfinn looked at Canute's face after the fact, liking the indignant moan of pain he let out. Thorfinn smiled and started moving inside Canute again, causing the prince to clutch the furs beneath him. "You're worried about fingernails while I -"

"THORFINN!"

One of Askeladd's men swung the door of the tent open and the light flooded in, enveloping Thorfinn who had bolted straight up from his slumber. "Time to fall out, boy! Get dressed!"

Thorfinn rubbed his face in agitation. Another one of those fucking dreams. It had been the third one that week. That was it. He was sick of it already.

Canute had to die.

* * *

Thorfinn was glaring at him as he sat huddled in old furs against the makeshift doorway of the strategy tent. Canute's skin was crawling as he tried to refrain from turning away from Askeladd's speech in order to glower right back at Thorfinn.

It was becoming ridiculous. Every time they were in the vicinity of each other, Thorfinn had the look of a mercenary - like he would be completely content to slash Canute's throat out just to have an excuse to leave. It was puzzling him why Thorfinn seemed to be so intent on discomforting him at every turn.

"Askeladd, why does Thorfinn look at me with such eyes?" he asked two days after the stratagem meeting.

Askeladd's showed teeth as he tried to tone down his grin. Laughing, he patted Canute on the shoulder gingerly and answered, "He doesn't know it yet but the boy's suddenly gotten an interest other than trying to kill me!"

Canute's eyebrows knit together and he couldn't think of what else to reply other than, "Oh, you mean now he's wanting to kill me?"

The rolling laugh Askeladd let out garnered a variety of worrisome expressions but the confused look on Canute's face just served to make him cackle even louder.

* * *

God, he wanted to kill him. Thorfinn wanted to take his shortsword and just plunge it into his white swan throat until blood gushed out and his head flopped back at a funny angle. Thorfinn thought to himself how amusing it would be if he could just get close enough to Canute to force an accident. Maybe he could at least slice off a chunk of that stupid hair, enough that Canute would be compelled to shear the rest of it off. Maybe then the dreams would stop being so mortifying and filled with that golden color.

Thorfinn blamed Canute for the dreams. For waking up with his trousers a mess and hearing his own breath catching when he awoke from a particularly vile nightmare. 

It was fucking annoying.

Thorfinn was polishing his swords, frown a permanent fixture on his face when he heard the wolf whistling. 

"Your highness, you are looking prettier every day!"

"What a lady!"

"If my girl had a backline like yours -"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Thorfinn's outburst was unexpected. Even he felt a bit open-mouthed over it. Canute was sitting in basin of hot water bathing, the men who had been harassing him meant to stand guard while he cleaned himself. That moronically long hair of his was wet and clinging to shoulders and neck, plastered to his body as steam rose up in obscene curls from the water.

"Goddammit."

* * *

Canute thought he was going to die that day in the water. In the nude, surrounding by brutish lechers and with Thorfinn gleefully rendering his body into a freshly slaughtered carcass.

Such a strange outburst and it had made everyone grow silent for a few minutes before they returned to their normal set of ill-humored ribbing. 

Canute had flushed a deep red when Thorfinn strode forward, staring at him looking tiny and wrinkled. 

Askeladd had poked his head out of the tent to bark out some orders when he'd caught sight of the whole thing and looking between Canute and Thorfinn had refrained from his usual retort and merely told everyone to get back to work packing up camp for the night.

Canute had finished bathing and was sent off to his own tent where he sat confused in his blankets until the flickering of the torch planted outside his door flap lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Okay. All right. 

That was a fucking mistake.

Thorfinn's pulse was thundering wildly in his chest, his hands clammy and foreign feeling when he walked away from Canute and the embarrassing scene he'd put himself in. Askeladd had looked him up and down with a bored expression before totally ignoring him and it was fucking pissing him off. 

What in the fuck was wrong with him?

Canute was messing him up. 

There was no time like the present and Thorfinn told himself that he had to finish it. Fuck Askeladd and fuck the king - he was going to kill Canute, kill Askeladd and let himself drop dead into the snow for an honest night's sleep. 

Thorfinn readied himself, waiting for the camp to grow quiet into the darkness. As soon as he had he chance, he would sprint to Canute's tent and let the spoiled prince's blood add some interesting shine to the new-fallen snow.

* * *

Canute heard him enter but couldn't bring himself to immediately scream out for help when Thorfinn pulled aside the edges of the blankets and pressed the cold blade to this skin.

"Do you want to die, you fucking dumbass? Why are you naked?" Thorfinn's eyes were flat and angry.

Canute could only swallow, the movement causing the blade to nick the skin at his throat a bit. "It's none of your business how I sleep. Either kill me or leave."

Thorfinn's agitated face contorted further and he nearly growled in annoyance. "You fucking piss me off. Stop messing with my dreams, you little shit!"

Confusion painted itself on Canute's face and for a few moments all they were doing was staring at each other. 

"What?"

Thorfinn pushed the blade a bit more insistently against him. "Stop fucking with me or I swear I will slice you open." His breath fanned itself along Canute's cheek and they both were shivering by now. Thorfinn was practically straddling Canute, one hand gripping the sword and another clutching the fur blanket he'd angrily pulled down.

It was when Thorfinn had moved his hand from the blanket to Canute's damp hair, when Canute was about to reach up to pull on the string of Thorfinn's shirt that Askeladd stepped in, torch in hand only to say, "Thorfinn, you no good brat. Try lowering your voice a bit."

Canute and Thorfinn froze and looked toward the laughing Askeladd who had the entire camp drowsily leering behind him. 

Someone in the crowd jeered, "I guess you won't be needing so many furs to keep warm, Your Highness."

It was at that moment that Thorfinn's brain shifted and he decided that everyone would need to die. 

 


End file.
